fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Playing/August 2012
People in Distress (812-01) *Date: August 3rd *Type: Search and Save *Status: Complete *Briefing: Zomberplaze, a planet of unreachable personality. This planet only has a limit of two tourist allowed and is filled with zombie aliens. The planet blocks all people with an forcefield, but doesn't ruin communications. There has been reports of distress of death and captured people. **Obstacle 1: Pit **Obstacle 2: Zombie invasion **Obstacle 3: Escape the pit by a ladder in an electrical storm **Obstacle 4: Worm chase **Obstacle 5: Press 8 buttons at the same time (Ghost form and mental needed) **Obstacle 6: Boss fight **Obstacle 7: Pass the shut walls (Ghost form obstacle) **Obstacle 8: Boulder lift (Physical needed) **Obstacle 9: Fight worms **Obstacle 10: Dust storm pit **Obstacle 11: Ice covered wall (Fire use needed) **Obstacle 12: Face the kidnapper (A group or team is needed) and save the 15 hostages *Objectives **Save the people in distress **Complete course **Find and arrest the kidnapper(s) of the 15 people *Overview **Wolf and Nexus were teleported onto Zomberplaze. Wolf has discovered alien lifeforms on all our arms and were told we would be turned to zombies by Tomb. Nexus and Wolf forced Tomb to bypass the limit and summon Nintendo. Wolf, Nexus, and Nintendo must face a team course before being turned to undead zombie aliens. Nexus, Wolf, and Nintendo go through the Pit and zombie invasion, with C22 arriving and breaking through the forcefield. C22, Wolf, Nexus, and Nintendo have gotten through the obstacles with Wolf feeling the brunt of changing into a zombie. C22 uses a shout to slow Wolf's zombification. Orange barrier = Physical Purple barrier = Magic Pink barrier = Mental Blue barrier = Ghost *Wolf, C22, and Nintendo face "Tomb" Tombstone. C22 starts out smashing Tombstone into the barrier wall and knocking him back and forth. C22 turns Super Saiyan and goes for the Kamehameha. The barrier wall turns purple, causing Tombstone to be unaffected. C22 attacks Tombstone with the Master Sword and a shout. C22 tries to trap Tombstone in oblivion and does, but has to release him. The barrier turns pink, causing Wolf to come in. Tombstone releases a blast towards Wolf. Wolf holds the blast with his mind, while C22 opens two portals (one near Wolf and above Tombstone). C22 hands Wolf a sword and tells Wolf to throw the sword. Wolf throws the sword and pushes the blast back to Tombstone. Tombstone gets hit by the sword and blast. The barrier wall turns blue, causing C22 and Nintendo to fight. Tombstone releases blast towards C22 and Nintendo; C22 and Nintendo avoid the blast using their ghost forms. C22 rips Tombstone's out, although Tombstone has had no soul. Tombstone laughs evilly, the barrier turns orange, and C22 carries Tombstone 30,000 feet and seismic tosses Tombstone. Tombstone crashes onto the ground and the barrier changes to purple. C22 puts Tombstone on fire, burning his leg off. The barrier wall turns pink again. Wolf gets in and lifts Tombstone with his mind. Tombstone releases a beam draining Wolf's energy. Tombstone lands on the ground. The barrier turns blue. C22 does another seismic toss, but Tombstone is unaffected. The barrier wall turns orange with Tombstone getting back up. C22 charges and impales Tombstone with the master sword. Tombstone udders the words "This...Isn't...The...End..." and turns to dust. C22 burns the dust and sends Tombstone into the evil realm. The hostages are free with Ice being one of them. *Damage/Fatalities: **A 50 zombies **A few worms *Partakers: **Wolf **Nexus **Nintendo **C22 Wolf, Wolf, or Wolf (812-02) *Date: August 9th *Type: Search, Save, and Action *Status: Complete *Briefing: **Save the real Wolf. *Overview: **C22 has brought Wolf's DBZ fighter side out (or powerful side). Nintendo reached files from when Wolf was kidnapped. Nexus held Wolf and C22 from fighting. DF enters the building. An argument over the real Wolf is made. Wolf turns out to be a robot. A memory card of Wolf and him moving appears. DF and Nintendo fight over it, however, Nintendo is the one who puts it in a computer. A window of a video game opens. Inside, Wolf is waiting and telling Nintendo to press buttons. Nintendo follows Wolf's commands, but little did he notice, a button pulled Nexus, DF, C22, and himself into the game, while Wolf was freed. The four of them then freed all the other Wolfs in that video game and broke out. *Damage/Fatalities: *Partakers: **Wolf **Nexus **Nintendo **C22 **DF Business (812-03) *Date: August 10th *Type: Search, Undercover, and Action *Status: Complete *Briefing: **Dr. ySock bought an all girls school and a business and is now claiming to have retired being evil Nintendo has to go undercover at the school (Possessing the May clone) while C22 and Wolf search the business building to find evidence proving ySock to still be a bad guy. *Overview: ** *Partakers: **Nintendo **Wolf **C22 **Nexus Which Side Is He On? (812-04) *Date: August 18th *Type: Search and Action *Status: Complete *Briefing: **Dr. ySock attacked the Detective Agency with a flying fortress and destroyed it, but also sent Nintendo (Who was in the May clone to do a test) flying into a nearby forest. He woke up with amnesia and thinking he was a girl and on ySock's side. Can the others save Nintendo and defeat ySock? *Overview: **C22 beat Nintendo in a pokemon battle and threw heavy objects at him as he regained his memory. *Partakers: **Nintendo **Wolf **C22 **Nexus **Ice **Val Termina's Final Hours (830-05) Date: August 30th Type: Save the world Status: Complete Briefing: Nintendo has been tooken over by Majora's Mask and forced the moon onto Termina. He is not the main threat, large evil readings indicate something much more dangerous. Overview: C22 summoned the 4 giants and held up the moon then fought Majora's mask with the fierce deity mask on the moon. When he beat it, the Chaos kin stol the souls in both the Fierce Deity Mask and Majora's mask. Ghirahim came in and took the chaos kin, planning to revive Demise with the souls in the Chaos Kin. Nexus, Nintendo, Wolf and C22 went to Hylias realm, and got jumped by Scaldera, Molderach, Koloktos and Tentalus. They took out the bosses but The Imprisoned was already turned into Demise when it happened. The Past present and future demises appeared and killed wolf. The triforces pieces went to nexus, nintendo and helios along with their respective weapons. They killed the demises, but they reformed into a huge black hawk. They all went Ultimate Super Saiyan and fused together, making a huge spirit bomb. When it was thrown, demise was killed. Category:Role-Playing